louislamourfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sam samurai
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Louis L'Amour Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Categories + links I worked on some categorization here today - I created a quick category structure for the kinds of pages I assume you'd want here (stories, characters, etc.) and applied categories to each of the existing pages. I also created a bunch of red ilnks for characters, stories, etc. When you look at a wiki like the Red Dead Wiki, you don't see many red links because most of the necessary pages are already in place and any new pages that are needed are just created on the spot. When you're starting a new wiki, however, I think it's best to create as many red links up front as possible so that as the wiki grows it's easy to see where content is missing and which missing content is most linked/requested. 2ks4 (talk) 22:06, October 12, 2011 (UTC) About Bob and Joe Sackett; They appear near the end of "The Daybreakers", Joe appears and is killed in "Borden Chantry", with Tyrel also appearing about the disappearance of his brother. They also are shown in the genealogy section of "The Sackett Companion" on page 254-255. Creeping Death 1982 21:36, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I'm new to wiki's in genral, so I'll be sure to ask you if I need help. :) Kee-Lock 01:35, January 26, 2012 (UTC) RE: X) Sure thing. I do hope to get this up and running. I'm glad I'm not alone.Kee-Lock 20:02, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Thank You Glad you like my work, and don't worry about being a procrastinator. I always say that I procrastinate, procrastination. XD Kee-Lock 17:03, March 2, 2012 (UTC)